Not all that it seems
by transformers freak22
Summary: A shy teenage girl gets shot by a Decepticon. Or so it seems. She wakes up at the Autobot base confused and thankful she's not dead. But now she is mixed up in an alien war that no one is supposed to know about except the military. Will the Autobots be able to gain her trust? Will she be able to live with all the new things in her life?
1. Chapter 1: Never look back

I do not own transformers. All rights go to Hasbro.

This is my first story. I'm not very good of a writer, so if the story seems kind of weird at places or stuff like that i'm sorry.

* * *

I was in a car. On a road in the middle of nowhere.

I tried to remember all that happened today. All I know is that someone is driving me somewhere. My memory was fuzzy and all I could feel was pain.

I looked to see who was driving. I turned my head ever so slightly until I got a clear sight of the driver's seat. I looked in shock. No one was driving! I started to freak out. Then it all came back to me. All the memories of what had happened today. I decided to let myself have a flashback.

I was at Mini's restaurant with my 12 year old brother. We always come here when my parents are in too much of a rush to get their jobs to make us breakfast. I don't really mind that they don't spend much time with me. I know they mean the best for me and my little brother Steve. I'm just worried that Steve won't have enough time to spend with mom and dad.

Times are tough. My parents are having trouble with paying the taxes. That's why mom and dad have been working more.

Mini the owner of the restaurant is a really close friend to our family. Her 15 year old daughter Amy is my best friend.

Amy walked over to the booth that Steve and I were sitting in. "Hi Steve and Trisha" Amy said.

"Hi" I said to her.

My name is Trisha Marks. I'm 17. I love to read, write, act and play video games. I'm a little shy, but after you get to know me I start to open up.

Steve didn't say hi to her. He was too busy stuffing his face with pancakes.

Amy sat down in the booth that we were in. She sat right next to me. Amy took one of the pancakes off my plate and started to eat it. "Seriously Amy?!" I said. "What?" Amy asked. "You really just had to take one of my pancakes didn't you?" I asked. "Yes I did" Amy said. I did my what is wrong with you face at her. She just laughed at me.

After we ate Steve, Amy and I left because we had to go to school.

We got to the bus stop. We started to talk because the bus wouldn't be coming for at least a few more minutes. Steve got bored after a few minutes of talking. So he decided to go and look around.

Amy and I were still talking, but we soon stopped when Steve let out a whistle. We walked to where he was standing. When we got there we saw a black and yellow Camaro. "Wow! That is an epic car!" Steve said. I looked at it. It really was an awesome car. I have seen a lot of cool cars before but this one took my breath away. Its paint shined in the sun. I looked at the side of the car. There was this weird symbol by the tires. I went closer to examine it. "Weird. I have never seen this symbol before." I said. It was a red symbol. "It looks kinda like a face" Amy said. "It looks like a symbol of something!" Steve said. "No Dip! Steve isn't that obvious?" I said. Amy started laughing her butt off after I said that. We laughed with her. We stopped as soon as we heard a jet.

We all stared at the sky as we saw the jet start to make a nose dive to where we were standing. "Run! I think it's going to crash into us!" Amy screamed. We started to run, but Steve just had to fall right in front of the Camaro. I started to run back to help him.

At that exact time the jet looked like it was about to hit the ground. Before it did though it started turning shape. I heard the sound of metal twisting and turning. Only a few seconds later there was a robot looking thing standing in front of Steve and I. Its eyes were bloody red and it was super tall. I was frozen there on that spot just looking at this thing. Then all of a sudden the black and yellow Camaro behind us started to change into something else. I turned around to look at it as soon as I heard the same sound of metal twisting and turning. I saw that the car turned into a robot just like the other one. Only this one had electric blue eyes. I was so mesmerized at watching how these robots transformed that it look me a while to come back into reality and hear Steve screaming at me to run.

He was already to were Amy was standing behind the robot with the blue eyes.

I finally realized that I was in the middle of these two giant robots. I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen so I started to run to where Amy and Steve were.

While I was running to them when I heard a zap or a shot fired from a weapon. I turned to see what happened. Before I knew what hit me I started to fall to the ground. My vision started to get blurry and I could hear was my heart in my head. Amy and Steve ran up to where I was on the ground. They were yelling to me. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Behind them those giant robots were fighting. I could hear metal clash together and another shot fired from a weapon. After that everything turned black.

I came out of my flashback. I looked around and saw that I was in that black and yellow Camaro. Tons of thoughts came rushing into my head. Where are Amy and Steve? Are they hurt? Where is this thing taking me? A lot of other thoughts came rushing into my head like a wave hitting the rocks on a beach.

I decided to look at the seats in the back of me since I was in the passenger's seat. I turned my head ever so slowly because of the pain I felt in my side. As soon as I turned my head and body enough to see behind me, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I started to scream but it came out as a whisper.

I saw that Amy and Steve were in the backseats. They stared at me. All of a sudden they started talking all at once to me. "Are you OK?" "Omg Trish I thought you were done for!" "Were all gonna die!" "I have no idea what is going on!" "Trish how are you? Have any pain? You sure bled a lot. Oh wait you still are! Omg! We need to get you out of here!" All I could do was mumble. I was trying to say I'm OK but it came out like immmd ooooccray.

All of a sudden the car radio started to light up and words came out. "I'm sorry for what happened back there" "I'm going to take your friend to Ratchet. He's a doctor. He should be able to fix her up." The voice said.

Amy started screaming at the radio. "What the hell even happened!? What are you!? My friend got shot by some weapon and all you can say is sorry?! She could have died! Why did that thing attack us?!"

The radio started to explain. "That thing was a Decepticon. I'm an Autobot. That con wasn't after you he was after me." The voice said a lot of other stuff but I was not paying that much attention. I felt like going to sleep. All I could hear was something about a war, that the cons were evil and that these Autobots were trying to do something. I have no idea what. Then I heard the car say that he was from the planet Cybertron and that his name was Bumblebee. I couldn't hear the rest though. I was falling asleep.

* * *

O.O I feel like I rushed it a little bit. I might have also made a few mistakes on spelling. I had to have read over this at least 15 times. I hope its good enough^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Blushing and pranking

I do not own Transformers. All rights go to Hasbro.

* * *

I just woke up.

The last thing I remember is falling asleep in that car named Bumblebee.

In the middle of thinking of what I remembered, a familiar voice interrupt me.

"Trisha are you OK?" Amy said. I turned to where I heard her voice. "I'm OK. I just have some pain in my side. Where is Steve?" I asked. "He's with Bumblebee." Amy answered. "WHAT!?" I screamed. I started to freak out. I thought popped into my head of Steve tied down to a chair like a prisoner. Amy just laughed. "It's not like you think Trish. These are the good guys. Remember? Bumblebee said that while we were driving here." Amy said. "I don't really remember everything. I know that the other robot thing was a Decepticon and that they are the bad guys."I said. I told her everything else I remembered. "I guess then you heard all the important parts" Amy said.

Amy told me some details about the war and how the Decepticons and the Autobots came to Earth looking for the all spark and how it got destroyed.

"Amy, there are tons of questions going around in my head right now. I want to speak to a person who is in charge if I can. I have a lot of questions to ask them. I also need to see Steve. I want to make sure he's OK." I said. Amy looked like she was thinking hard about what I had just said. "I don't know if you can do any of those things now. You will have to get Ratchet to give you an all clear that your allowed to leave the med bay." Amy said. "Ratchet? Who is that again?" I asked. "He's the medic. Are you sure you don't have amnesia?" Amy said. "I just forgot OK?" I said. Amy just snickered and ran to the big door across the room from where I was lying down on a mattress of some sort. "Hey! Your not going to just leave me here in this weird place! Are you?" I yelled to her. Amy just laughed and ran out the door.

* * *

Around five minutes later, one of those Autobots came into the room. He held Amy in one of his hands. He put her down close to where I was lying on the mattress. "Trisha this is Ratchet the medic." Amy said.

I nodded my head to say that I understood.

"I hear that you would like to get out of this med bay and see your brother." Ratchet said. I nodded. "Well first I need to make sure your healthy enough to leave." He said.

After he said that he asked me questions about how I was feeling, if I had any pain, and all that stuff doctors ask you. I told him I felt good and I only had a little pain in my side.

"I guess you can go. There is no real damage other than your side which is healing nicely." He said. He seemed kinda pissed about something at the moment, so didn't ask any questions. All I said was thank you. Then Amy and I left the med bay.

Amy led me down a huge hall.

While we were walking, I asked Amy if Ratchet always acted kinda grumpy. Amy laughed. "No not all the time." She said.

"How long was I out anyway Amy?" I asked. "About five days" Amy replied. "Really?" I asked. "Yup" Amy said. Asleep for five days. Wow. I must have really lost a lot of blood or something.

"Trisha there is something you need to know." Amy said. "Like what?" I asked. "Well, the bullet that hit you... We found out that it was fired from a human gun and not a Cybertronian one." Amy said. "Are you saying Amy that it never was a Decepticon?" I asked. "Yea Trisha that is what i'm saying. Do you have any idea who would do this to you?" Amy asked. I looked down at the ground and replied. "To tell the truth, no. I have done nothing wrong and i'm not involved in anything i'm not supposed to."

I was about to ask Amy some more questions, but when I looked to where she was standing she wasn't there. I started to panic. I looked through the hallway trying to find her. I couldn't find her anywhere. Amy does like to play pranks on me, but this? In a place I know nothing about? With Alien robots all around? That was low. Even for her.

I decided the best place to go find help was the med bay.

I retraced my steps and found my way back to the med bay doors. I was about to enter when a large wrench came flying through the doors almost hitting me. I heard loud noises and a lot of words that sounded like cursing. I decided that unless I wanted to die it would be best for me to just randomly walk through the giant hallway and find some other help.

I made my way down the hall. I hope no one comes up from behind me and scares me.

* * *

I have been going down the this hallway for at least 15 minutes now. I saw a few doors, but they looked like they were locked, so I kept going. This really seems suspicious. Wouldn't there be at least a few people walking around? I mean come on! There has to be something or someone here!

After a few more steps, I came to a place where the hallway split into two ways. I decided to go left.

When I turned left into the hallway, I finally found some people. I walked through the hallway as quietly as I could. People were staring at me like a was some kind of creeper. I tried to stay away from everyone I saw. I know that i'm going to have to ask someone for help sooner or later. I guess I was just being shy.

I sat in a corner of the hallway. I looked down at my feet. I guess I'm going to have to keep walking unless I get my act together and stop being so shy. I know that probably won't happen.

I stood up ready to keep walking through the hallway.

I started to walk, but I was stopped by someone blocking my path. It was one of those Autobots. Just my luck. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate them or anything like that. I'm just scared, I guess.

"I've never seen ya around here" He said. " Yea. If only I knew where here was." I answered.

He looked down at me. He stared at me like he was trying to find out who I was.

"Ya wouldn't happen ta be Trisha Marks would ya?" He said. I look up at him with a surprised face and said "Yea. I'm Trisha. How did you know?" "Steve and Amy have been tellin me a lot about ya. It was just a lucky guess from what they told me ya looked like." He said. "Really?" I said. " Yep. I can take ya to them if ya want." He said. " Really! Thank you. I have been trying to find them for the last half an hour." I said. " Ya don't have ta thank me." he said with a smile on his face.

He put his hand down to where I was on the ground. I hesitated for one second, but I quickly jumped onto his hand. We sped down the hallway. "

By the way. What's your name?" I said as we kept speeding down the hallway. "Ta names Jazz." He said. " Nice to meet you Jazz." I said with a big smile on my face. He smiled as well.

We arrived at this big room after a few minutes. Jazz placed me down on the ground.

I saw Steve Sitting at a human sized table with Amy and Bumblebee standing next to it. I ran over to Steve and gave him a big hug. I gave Amy a look that meant I was not pleased with what she had done to me earlier today. She just stuck her tongue out at me. Oh I am so going to have a talk with her when I find out everything that is going on around here!

After thinking of all the evil things I was going to do to Amy to get my revenge, I started to speak to Bumblebee. "Hi again Bumblebee. I never got to thank you for saving my life that day. Thank you very much." I said. I smiled at him. "You don't have to thank me." He replied.

Even though he said I didn't need to, I could tell that he was happy I had still said it anyway. I noticed that when he had said those words, the metal under his eyes started to turn red. I'm guessing he was blushing at me. Before I even knew what was happening, I felt myself blushing back at him.

* * *

OK well this sucked. I tried to make this the best I could, but it still seems sloppy. Oh well. I hope the next chapter will be better.


	3. Chapter 3: freaking hallways!

I do not own transformers. All credit goes to Hasbro.

* * *

" Um...Trisha? Are you...blushing?" Amy asked.

I started swaying my body back and forth trying to look innocent. "Um... I...uh..." Was all I said.

Everyone in the room was staring at Bumblebee and myself. Steve did a fake cough to try to make everyone stop staring at us. It seemed to work. I could hear some people whispering. I bet they were all talking about Bumblebee and I. All their whispering made me embarrassed and I started to blush even more.

I looked over the where Amy was standing. She held her hand up to her mouth. I could tell she was trying to hide the fact that she was laughing at me. This was really embarrassing. I hadn't even tried to blush. I bet Bumblebee hadn't either.

" Um Amy, don't forget what you still need to help me do." I said trying to change the subject.

Amy stopped laughing. "Trisha... before you go and get all your questions answered, can we at least give you a tour of the base? Pretty please?" Amy begged.

I let out a sigh. "Your going to force me to anyway. OK Amy... Give me a tour." I said trying to tease her.

"YAY! Oh wait one minute. Trisha, before we start the tour, you might want to get changed." Amy stated.

I looked at my clothes. I saw strips of my shirt had been cut off by my side, there was blood all over, my pants had rips in them and tons of other stuff. I had forgotten that I was still in the same clothes I had been in the day I had gotten shot.

" Amy what am I supposed to change into? I don't have any other clothes to wear right now." I said. Amy gave me a big smile. "That's why I came prepared! I bet you didn't think I would have gone to your house after your accident and taken some of your clothes and brought them here." Amy said.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Amy must have planned this all along.

"Come with me." Amy said.

"OK i'm coming" I replied.

Amy led me down a hallway.

After a minute or so she stopped right in front of a room that I assumed was a bathroom. She opened the door and led me inside.

" OK Trisha wait here. I'm going to get the clothes I brought here for you." She said. " Are you sure your not just going to leave me again like you did earlier today?" I teased. Amy just laughed and closed the door behind her as she left.

* * *

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Trish it's me again." Amy said.

I opened the door to let her in. She shoved some clothes in my hands as soon as she got in the room. "Here you go Trisha! Take as long as you need." After she said those words she left the room closing the door behind her. I locked the door and started to change into the clothes she gave me.

* * *

I had just finished getting dressed. I went over to the mirror I had found on the wall. I looked at myself. I was wearing a dark blue pair of skinny jeans, a green short sleeve t-shirt and my favorite pair of sneakers. I had also combed my hair with the comb I had found in my pants pocket. My long brown hair went half way down my back. I had also washed my face. My blue eyes seemed to shine in my reflection. Satisfied with how much cleaner I looked, I opened the door of the bathroom and walked out.

Amy was standing right next to the door. "Ready to go?" She said. "Yup" I replied.

We walked down the hall back to that one room we had been in earlier.

" We might as well start here with the tour." Amy said. "If that's what you want then it's fine with me." I said. "Alright then, I will start here." She said.

Amy cleared her throat before starting.

"This place is the rec room. Most of the humans and bots hang out here when they have free time." Amy said.

I nodded my head to say I understood.

I examined the place. It had tons of chairs, tables and couches. Both in human size and Autobot size. There was also some TVs. Not much else though.

"OK! Time to move on! Come on Steve, let's show some more stuff to Trisha!" Amy yelled to him.

Steve, Amy and I were walking towards the hall when Amy looked back. " Wanna come with us Bee? I bet Trisha would like you to come along." Amy said. I poked Amy in the ribs. Was she trying to say to him that I needed him? I rather not think about that at the moment.

Bumblebee looked at Amy with a surprised face. "Um...Sure?" He said.

"Alright! let's go then!" Amy said.

Amy led us down a hallway.

What is with all the hallways in this place?!

After a little bit of walking, we came to a room filled with tons of weapons.

" This is the weaponry/ training area. I bet you know what it's used for, so i'm not going to explain anything else." Amy said.

The place had tons of weapons. Human size and Autobot size. There was a place in one corner on the room that had targets hung all over. Another side had had what seemed to be a hand to hand fighting arena.

Amy gestured for us to walk back to the hallway to continue the tour. We did as she gestured.

While walking in the hallway we met some people.

" Trisha this is Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. Bumblebee is Sam's guardian." Amy said. "Guardian? What do you mean guardian?" I asked. "You know... A guardian." Amy said.

Amy walked closer to me." Trish they are just like us. They got sucked into this war just like we did, except for different reasons." Amy whispered in my ear. "Uh huh. Good to know." I whispered back to her.

" Hi nice to meet you Sam and Mikaela." I said after Amy had given me all that info about them.

They both waved to me.

" So this is the girl you have been telling us all about. Right Amy?" Mikaela asked. "She sure is!" Amy answered. "

After a few more minutes of talking, Sam and Mikaela said goodbye to us and left.

We continued down another freaking hallway.

After walking a few more minutes, we came to what seemed to be a lunch room or something like that.

"This is where the N.E.S.T soldiers and all the other humans that are involved in this operation eat. I thought this might be a good place to show you cause you never know when you might get hungry. But be warned...the food tastes weird." Amy said.

After Amy said that, Two guys came walking up to us.

"Trisha this is captain William Lennox and sergeant Epps. They will answer all your questions." Amy said.

"You might want to sit down for this." Steve said to me.

Oh man. I bet this is going to take a while.

* * *

O-e Well it seems like Trisha will be having a very long talk. xD Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was just to lazy.;)


	4. Chapter 4: Lies

Me: *Laughs like a evil guy from a movie.* "Mwhahahhaa I own Transformers!"

Ironhide: *Comes into the room and points his cannons at me.* " You better say you don't own Transformers or i'll shoot you with my babies."

Me: OK OK! I don't own Transformers, but I do own Sunny and Sides. Their smexyness is all mine!

Sunny and Sides: *Walk into room.* "Hey you don't own us and our smexyness!"

Me: "OK OK I don't own you Sunny, but I do own you Sides. Mwhahaha!"

Sunny and Sides: *both facepalm* " She never learns"

Basically, I don't own Transformers. xD

* * *

Chapter 4. Lies.

William Lennox, Epps, Steve, Amy and I all sat down.

"Let's get this over with" William Lennox said.

I nodded my head. "Yes. Let's get this over with."

The whole conversation lasted for 20 minutes.

During the conversation, Will explained about how this whole operation was a government secret and since we are involved now that we must keep this all a secret or else the government would have to lock us up or something like that.

I found out that the reason why Amy and Steve came to the base every day was because they both lied to our parents saying that they where at a study club with some of their friends from school.

I also found out that since I was gone for five days, that Steve had lied to our parents saying that I was in jail or something like that. I mean really! What kind of a lie is that? I bet when I get home, mom and dad will have a talk with me wanting to know why I was in jail. I'm going to have to make up a really good lie for that one.

Will also said that since someone tried to shoot me five days ago, the Autobot leader( Who I found out later was called Optimus Prime) had decided that it would be best that Amy, Steve and I would each get an Autobot guardian, just in case that person ever tried to harm anyone of us again. We had been given a week to choose our new guardians.

After we had finished the "little" talk with William Lennox and Epps, Amy, Steve, Bumblebee and I went back to the rec room. ( I totally had forgotten that Bee was still in the lunch room with us.) Sorry Bee.

As soon as we got there, Amy dragged me over to one of the tables and started to talk me ear off.

"Trisha, isn't this great! It's so awesome that we each get our own guardian! This is like the best thing that ever happened to us! First we get to become friends with alien robots, and then we get to have one of them as our guardian! How cool is that!" Amy squealed.

I paid no attention to what she said as she went on and on about how cool it was to be caught up in all this. I was to deep in thought to listen to anything she was saying. I was still trying to process all of what we had just talked about with Mr. Lennox and Epps.

"Trisha? Trisha! Are you in there!?" Amy yelled.

"Yea Amy, I-I just have a lot on my mind right now." I replied.

"Phh! You always have something on your mind Trisha. There is nothing to worry about, just sit back and have some fun!" Amy said.

"Amy, I know you mean best, but I just want to be alone right now. Is that OK with you?" I asked.

"If that's what you want, then OK."

"Thanks Amy. I'm going to go take a walk to clear my head, come and get me when it's time to leave please?"

"Yea sure"

* * *

I let out a sigh. Why is my life so messed up now? I mean all of a sudden I get shot, then I wake up surrounded by aliens, I'm now caught up in a war that no one knows about and Amy & Steve are acting like it's the best thing in the world. I just don't get it. Why me? It's a good thing I took a walk or I would probably be screaming at everyone for answers right now.

Walking around the gate that was around the base, I found a nice climbing tree. I climbed up and sat down on one of the big long branches. Then I let me mind drift off into the world of thought.

One of the things I thought about was why we needed a guardian. Yea, true someone did try to shoot me, but it still felt like it wasn't right. I mean what if the Autobot didn't even want to be my guardian and I choose that particular Bot for the job? I couldn't do that to anyone of them. It just seemed to rude.

"Mine if ah join ya?"

I jumped, almost falling out of the tree when I heard Jazz's voice.

"Damn, Dude you scared me!" I said.

"Ah'm sorry little lady, I saw you in dis tree an I thought I might come over an talk to ya if ya don' mind."

"Oh! That's fine with me. So...What you wanna talk about?"

"How about we get ta know each other better, since we didn't get ta really do tha' earlier."

"Yea, sure. What do you want to know?"

"Is it true dat ya love music?"

I laughed. " I guess Amy and Steve told you about my love for music. It wouldn't surprise me if they told you everything about me."

Jazz and I talked for at least 2 hours. Mostly talking about music and cybertronian and human cultures. I found out that Jazz loved music as much as I do. It was so nice to talk to Jazz. It made me forget all about what I had been thinking about earlier.

We hardly even noticed when Amy walked up to us and told me it was time to go home. Jazz offered to drive me home and I eagerly accepted.

The drive was nice... OH WHAT THE HELL, IT WAS AWESOME! Jazz blasted music the whole way there! On like freaking full volume!

Anyway...We arrived at Amy's house first and dropped her off and then we left for my house. (Amy and Steve had driven in another car. I don't know if it was an Autobot or not.)

As soon as we got to my house, Jazz opened his door for me and I got out of the drivers seat. I thanked him for the ride and walked over to the front door with Steve. I waved goodbye to Jazz as he left with the other car. I took out my keys and opened the door.

As soon as Steve and I set one foot in the house, I saw my mom and dad in the hallway with stern looks and their faces and their arms crossed over their chests.

I knew they wanted a answer for why I was gone for five days. Damn. What am I going to tell them?

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I tried to, but like every time I got on this website, I started watching stuff on youtube while I was trying to write and I kinda forgot about what I was trying to work on. xD Opps.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Autobots

I do not own Transformers.

Just to let everyone know, i'm not dead and I haven't given up on this fic yet. ;)

* * *

"MY BABY! OH HOW I MISSED YOU!" I squealed.

I had just found my mp3 player.

I quickly hugged it. (Yes I love it so much that I hugged it. It's my baby.) I then turned it on and walked outside to the front yard.

I sat in the front of my house with Steve listening to music while waiting for Jazz to come and pick us up from our home so that we could hang out at the base. Yea, I was lucky enough that the lie I told my parents three days ago when I came home worked well enough. The lie I told was kinda far fetched, but eh, it still worked. I told them that the police had came to me and needed my help because I was an important witness in a murder case. I swear I thought it would never work, but it did and I'm still surprised that it did.

While waiting for Jazz, Steve wouldn't stop whining about how it was taking him forever to get here. I just ignored him because he was being such a baby.

It's kind of weird how Jazz and I became great friends in just three days. Not that I don't love being friends with him it's just weird how normally it takes me weeks before I trust people and fully be myself around them. I guess the reason why it's normally like that is because I'm shy, but when I'm with Jazz, I'm never shy and I feel safe with him. It's like I've known him all my life but never really knew him. Does that even make sense?

"Dude! Finally you come! Trisha and I have been waiting for like hours!" Steve said interrupting my thoughts.

I hadn't even noticed to who he was talking to until I saw the car in our driveway which I immediately knew was Jazz .

I slapped Steve on the back of the head. "Steve that's rude! We've only been waiting for thirty five minutes and I'm sure Jazz had tons of work to do before he came and got us, so stop being such a baby!" I scolded.

Jazz started laughing and I started to blush because I had been scolding Steve like I was his mom.

"Can we go now? This is kinda getting awkward." I said.

"Uh sure...Hop in." Jazz said while trying to stop himself from laughing.

Steve and I literally jumped into our seats.

"Let's roll!" Steve shouted.

I face palmed.

Steve is so embarrassing sometimes.

* * *

As soon as we got to base, Amy came rushing over to us.

"Yay, Trisha! Your here!" She yelled.

"Yea, I'm here. Everyone can sing hallelujah." I said teasingly.

"So...Trish, wanna go get a bite to eat in the lunch room?" Amy asked.

"No can do Amy, Jazz wants to introduce me to some of the other Autobots since I don't really know anyone here except you and Steve"

"Oh well. If you change your mind though, I will be hanging in the rec room with Jolt." Amy said.

"OK, will do." I replied with a wink.

Before you go and ask why is Jolt so important to Amy, you should know that he is her new guardian. I'd say she's very happy to have him. There is hardly a time that she's not with him.

"Bye Trisha. I'm going to go hang out with some of "the guys". Steve said as he ran as fast as he could to one of the many front doors leading into the base.

"OK Steve. You better be good to them! And don't get into any trouble! " I yelled to him as he ran away from where Jazz and I where standing.

I then mentally slapped myself. Why was I acting like a over protective big sis?

"OK now what are we going to do?" I asked Jazz.

He gave me a evil grin. "Why, don't ya remember?"

"Yea, I remember, but you know how shy I am. What if I freeze up and start to not be able to talk?"

Jazz smiled down at me. "Don' ya worry little lady, it's all goin' ta be fine."

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Trisha, I would never do anythin ta hurt ya now would I?"

"I know you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me, I guess I'm just a little nervous. "

"It'll all be okay, trust me."

"OK, I trust you."

Jazz lifted me up to his shoulder where I quickly jumped onto it and promptly sat down.

"Ready ta go?" He asked.

I sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

Jazz and I entered the weapon/training room. I could see tons of Autobots that I didn't know there training or trying to hit targets on the other side of the room.

As soon as Jazz and I where half way in the room, most of the bots stopped what they were doing and stared right at me.

What is it and all the people staring at me at this base? I tried to hide myself because I didn't like them all staring at me, but yea it's kind of hard to do that when you're in someone's hand, unless you want to jump off and kill yourself. And I definitely was not about to do that.

"Jazz, Can we please get this over with. I think I'm about to explode from all the guys staring at me." I whispered in a aggravated tone. He nodded in reply and started to walk faster to wherever he was taking me.

Jazz walked over to the shooting range and stopped in front of this certain Autobot with really big cannons.

I swear shivers ran up my spine when I saw that Autobot hit a target around 100 feet away and made it blow up and scatter all over the place.

Is this one of the guys Jazz was going to introduce me to? At first I thought Jazz was just trying to be nice to me by introducing me to some of the Autobots since I was shy and it was hard for me to make new friends, but I didn't think he was trying to scare me. Seriously Jazz? You take me to this guy with huge guns that could hit me from 100 feet away and make me blow up and my body parts fly all over the place? That's the best thing you ever did for me Jazz. I thank you. Note the sarcasm.

"Ironhide, meet Trisha. Trisha, meet Ironhide." Jazz said to the bot that I assumed was named Ironhide.

"Uh….h-hi." I said quietly.

All Ironhide did was grunt at me.

I started to scratch the back of my head since I was so nervous and kind of paranoid.

I swear it felt like forever before someone finally spoke and broke that awkward silence.

"So…Tell me kid, do you like weapons?" I heard Ironhide ask me.

"Oh….uh um…." I started to mumble in response to his question.

"Well spit it out." He said impatiently.

"Um…Yea, I do like them. I've always wanted to learn how to use a gun. My friends say that I like weapons a little too much. I think it's because when I got my first pocket knife, I used to take it everywhere with me and when someone pissed me off, I normally took out my knife to well you know scare them off. Yea, it makes me kind of feel stupid when I think about how crazy I was back then."

Ironhide stared at me with a blank expressionless face for a while, until he started to smirk like a bad guy does in the movies.

Uh oh. I have a feeling I should have never said I liked weapons.

* * *

"Jazz, remind me to NEVER bring up the subject about weapons around Ironhide again please." I said as Jazz and I walked down the hallway again.

Jazz started to laugh. "Don't ya worry, I promise to remind ya never to bring up that subject when you're around Ironhide again."

I don't know how long we stayed in the training room talking to Ironhide about weapons, (Well really he did all the talking)but I think I now have enough info on weapons to last me years.

I really wish that I didn't have to meet any other new bots today, but Jazz said I had two more of them to meet. Oh well. I'm sure they will be nice and besides, I really need to get to know more of the people around here.

A few minutes later, we found ourselves in what appeared to be an office.

I didn't have much time to find out what was in the room-except that there was a huge desk and what looked like some kind of chair since I got startled by a noise.

I turned my head to where I thought I heard the noise and I saw an Autobot step out from what appeared to be a door that leaded to a room of some sorts at the far end of the room.

"Trisha, this is Optimus Prime the Autobot leader." Jazz said as soon as Optimus Prime fully stepped into the room.

I stared at Optimus Prime. I was in complete awe. Just by looking at him you could tell that he was powerful and everything else a great leader needed to be, but you could also see the kindness in his face. There was only one word I could use to describe him. Awesome. Complete and utterly awesome.

"Trisha Marks, what a pleasure it is to meet you." Optimus Prime said.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well Optimus Prime." I said.

I don't know why I was being so formal. I guess it's because he's the Autobot leader which makes him one of the bosses around here. I saw Jazz give me a surprised look. I guess its cause he has never seen me be so formal, but how could he? We've only known each other for a few days. And it's not like I could just go up to their leader and say "Sup bro. What's going on?" I would only ever say that to Jazz since he is the only real new friend I have here.

Optimus was a nice guy. We talked for a while. Mostly over the guardian thing and how he was truthfully sorry that we had gotten involved in their war and how if he could he would have made sure we had never gotten involved. I told him that it was all in the past and that it was nothing he needed to be sorry for. It was just fate you know. And besides, even though I was afraid of most of the Autobots and also shy to basically everyone on base, deep down inside I knew that this was the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean who wouldn't love to get to hang out with giant alien robots?

I was kind of upset when Optimus said he needed to leave so that he could go some conference with the humans. He, Jazz and I had been so deep in conversation I hadn't even noticed that an hour had gone past. And to top it all off, I hadn't stuttered or acted shy at all around them both.

I can't wait to talk to Optimus again. Maybe next time I talk to him I might ask him on some advice since I have a hunch that he's good at that sort of thing.

"Ready ta go to our last stop of the day?" Jazz asked me as we stood in one of the many hallways.

"I guess."

"Alright then, hope on."

I quickly hopped on to Jazz's hand.

While Jazz walked down one of the many hallways, I couldn't help but wonder who I was going to meet next. Sure earlier today I thought it was a bad idea to go and meet some new bots, but now I was kind of interested in getting to meet some of them. I kind of made me feel kind of happy. Well that is until I noticed where Jazz was going.

"Um….Jazz are you going to where I think you are?" I asked nervously.

"And where might dat be?"

"The med bay."

I hadn't been in there since the day I woke up from my 5-day sleep and I wasn't really excited about going back. I mean if a giant wrench almost hit you wouldn't you be kind of freaked out?

Jazz seemed to sense my fear.

"Don' ya worry. It's all going ta be fine. Ratchet jus' needs ta make sure your wounds are fine. It'll be over in a few minutes. Ah promise."

"Alright….I'll go. I just hope no wrenches will fly around and almost hit me when I'm in there."

Jazz gave me an amused look and started to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny about giant wrenches almost killing you?" I asked angrily.

Jazz never answered my question though-he was to busy laughing all the way to the med bay doors.

As we came in the med bay, Jazz set me down on one of the berths.

No one was in the front room were we where yet and there was an awkward silence between Jazz and I.

My nerves were on edge and I swear if no one came soon and I couldn't finish this check up quickly I would go insane.

Maybe I was just being paranoid. I mean it's just a check up. It's not the end of the world.

All of a sudden I heard something hitting hardly on a metal object. It kept becoming louder. Whatever that noise was, it was heading strait to the med bay doors.

"YOU GLITCH! HOW IS IT THAT EVERY TIME YOU GET INTO TROUBLE I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TO FIX YOUR AFT!" a familiar voice yelled in the hallway.

"Uh because you're the doc bot?" A not so familiar voice replied.

I heard another loud bang on metal.

Jazz started to snicker.

"Hey! What's so funny?" I asked Jazz.

"You'll see." He said with a wink.

As soon as he said that, two bots walked into the room.

One of them I recognized as Ratchet.

The other was a red bot that I had never seen before.

The red bot sat down on one of the berths across from me while Ratchet started to mend his injuries.

I could hear Ratchet mumble something about glitching younglings or something like that.

"Hey Hatchet! Cut that out, that hurts!" The red bot yelled.

Ratchet hit the bot on the back of his head with a wrench.

So that's what that sound was….

"You glitch. Perhaps if you stop moving it wouldn't hurt as much." Ratchet replied.

They kept bickering back and forth.

Ratchet seemed so pissed with the bot that it made me wonder. Was this why Ratchet acted so pissed last time I saw him or was he just always grumpy and angry?

The bickering kept on going and I found it quite funny. Before I even knew what happened, I heard myself laughing out loud.

Everyone in the room just stared at me, which made me laugh even more. I even had to hold my sides because I was laughing too much.

"Hey Jazz, who's the femme?" The red bot asked suddenly out of nowhere.

Ratchet hit him on the back of the head again.

"Don't you dare think about filling her mind with all those pranks of yours." Ratchet scolded him.

Wait, pranks? What do you mean pranks?

I didn't have time to ask about it though cause Ratchet forgot all about everyone else and focused only on me. Guess what that means. It means check up time! Oh the joy! Note the sarcasm.

Well I guess one good thing about it though was that I found out I had nothing wrong with me and my wounds were almost all healed up. The only bad thing about it healing up was that now I have a big old nasty scar on my side.

As soon as the checkup was done, Jazz quickly picked me up and left. I didn't even get to find out who that red bot was. He seemed like a interesting guy. Oh well.

* * *

X-X I'm going to try to update faster. I'm sorry it took super long for this chapter to come out. I'm just super lazy and stuff. O_O Oh and I bet you guys can guess who the red bot is. XD There is only one who could ever be him.

Oh and one other thing. A lot of the Autobots and Decepticons are going to look like they did in G1 and not like in the movie. And of course I changed it so that Jazz never died in the first movie since he's obviously alive in the fic and it's past the first movie.


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

I don't own Transformers. All creds to the rightful owners. :P

Oh and if anyone wonders the reason why Trisha is shy (Since through like the first part of the chapter she keeps talking about it) don't worry I'll explain it in future chapters. O_O

* * *

I sighed. I was bored. B.O.R.E.D

Jazz was gone on a mission to find some Decepticons that had escaped the battle at Mission City and where now hiding around earth for some crazy reason that I didn't care about.

Amy and Steve were gone somewhere with their new guardians, Jolt and Wheeljack. So that left me with no one to hang out with. Well really I could hang out with tons of other people if I really wanted to, but I'm shy and all and I don't feel comfortable with people I don't know well and can't act like my real self around. I mean I guess my shyness is holding me back cause I'm afraid. Afraid of what I don't know. Maybe because I'm afraid they won't like me or I just don't like getting out of the safe little bubble that I created for myself. Maybe I'm being selfish? I try never to think about my shyness problem anymore. Or what I'm pretty sure caused it.

So what could I do if my friends were gone and I was too afraid to go find someone else to hang out with? Well as of right now I was lazily leaning against one of the many hallway walls listening to music on my mp3 while watching 'bots and soldiers walk by.

I started to yawn out of boredom. I had been counting the number of people going by, but seriously? Was I that bored that I had to do that of all things?

What I really wanted to do was dance to the music I was listening to right now. Every time I heard a good beat I always just want to dance. It's like the music speaks to me and it wants me to be able to express my feelings through it. But yea, how silly would it look if I just started to bust moves in the middle of a hallway? Besides, I didn't know of any place that was undisturbed so that I could just let myself go free with dance. I was already embarrassing myself by being over protective goody two shoes teenage girl (Which I never used to be that kind of girl). I didn't want to be a weirdo who dances in hallways too.

I kept fighting the urge to dance my butt off right then and there by looking at the passing soldiers go by.

Some of the passing soldiers would turn their heads from where they were going to stare at me before they passed on down the hallway.

My heart thumped wildly and I swallowed almost chokingly out of nervousness.

What was it with all these people and staring at me?!

I fought back the urge to cry. I thought I was over caring if I was the odd ball that everyone looked at funny and thought was stupid. I had enough of that at school and I really thought I was over it all and not crying anymore about it at night.

I tried filling my head with reassuring feelings.

These soldiers didn't even know about all that stuff at school. Only Amy and Steve do. So whatever reason they were staring at me for probably wasn't the same reason. Maybe they didn't mean to stare, or maybe because I'm one of the only girls in the building or maybe they stared because they didn't know me and I looked like a civilian and civilians weren't supposed to know about the NEST?

"Calm down Trisha, just calm down. It's all in your head. You're over this; they don't mean you any harm." I kept muttering under my breath.

Wow, am I paranoid or what?

I let out sigh and slumped down into the cold floor.

I turned off my music and took off my ear-phones and put them along with my mp3 in my jeans pocket.

I tried to empty my head of everything. I didn't want to reopen scars that I thought I had forgotten.

I opened and closed my eyes and breathed in deep breaths of air slowly trying to calm down and forget. But then I soldier caught my eye.

Was it? No it couldn't be. I knew he was in the army, but I never knew he worked for NEST. Could it really be him? I needed to find out. Maybe if I just quickly walk past him and look back over my shoulder to him maybe then I would know? Yea, that sounded like a good plan.

I stood up quickly from the cold floor and started to fast walk over to the man. Luckily the guy wasn't walking fast so it was easy for me to catch up and pass him. As I looked back my eyes sparkled with glee.

The man and I both stopped dead in our tracks and stared at each other.

"Trisha?"

"Uncle Jacob?"

We both said in unison.

A smile crossed my face. "Uncle Jacob, it is you!"

I quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug.

I hadn't seen him in a long time. He was always gone on missions for the military group he belonged to so his family and my family never got to see him that much. He was my favorite uncle-no offence to my other ones- and I was his one and only favorite niece.

He had tanned skin, emerald green eyes, short and spiky black hair; he was tall and was in great shape. He looked a lot like my mom. They were brother and sister after all. And boy did he look snazzy in that army suit he was wearing!

"I-I heard that there were civilians that found out about the 'bots and were being protected by the NEST but I never thought it would be you." Uncle Jacob said in a shocked voice.

"Well it's not just me. Steve and Amy found out too. You remember Amy right? She's the one that comes with us to your place in the woods sometimes when your home from your job here."

"Wow, there here too? Listen you guys better be carful. Especially with the Decepticons lurking all around."

"Yes mother. I'll be careful." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Uncle Jacob started to chuckle.

"Uncle Jacob, it's so good to see you." I said as a soft giggle escaped me.

"It's good to see you too honey. Hey, do you wanna come with me to the food court? I know the food sucks, but I was just on my way to go meet with some of the guys there and you could come along and sit at one of the tables with us and we could catch up on everything that's happened since we last saw each other." He said all in one breath.

"Uh sure. I would love to? "

So much for my plan of not hanging out with anyone that I didn't know today.

"Great! Let's go." He said as he put one of his arms around me.

We walked into the lunch room.

I saw tons of soldiers sitting at the tables and getting some of those packaged boxes filled with preserved food.

Uncle Jacob went and got himself one of the preserved food boxes and I grabbed a bottle of water.

There was no way I was going to eat any of that disgusting food. I don't understand why the soldiers eat that stuff anyway. I mean they have a kitchen on the far side of the room with tons of provisions to use for making something to eat. Maybe they're just lazy or they don't know how to cook?

Uncle Jacob directed me to one of the eating tables where we both sat down by some soldiers.

I noticed Will Lennox and Epps as some of them.

"Hey, Jacob. How's it's been going?" One of the soldiers randomly asked my uncle out of the blue.

"It's goin fine my man. Oh and have ya'll met my lovely niece Trisha here?" My uncle said as he pointed to me.

I hadn't even noticed he had said those words cause at that time I was trying to steal some food off his plate that actually looked somewhat tasty. So imagine my surprise when I look up and see my uncle pointing at me and all his soldier buddies looking at me each with an expression on their faces that looked a lot like this: O_O

Normally in a situation like this I would probably freeze up and bend my head down so that people couldn't see me blush from embarrassment, but all I could do now was mumble about almost getting that piece of food.

A lot of the soldiers started to smirk or laugh quietly.

"Yea, I've met her before. When Will and I were explaining the whole this is a secret government thing to her and those other two kids." Epps said to my uncle.

"You got spunk kid. No one steals a soldier's food. If you think their protective over there guns, their even more protective over their food." A soldier said to me.

"Oh you know that's right! Especially if it's their Mama's home cooking. Hmm I can just taste that gator meat right now." Another soldier piped in.

"What I wouldn't give for some good home-made cooking. This stuff we get here is just nasty!"

"You said it! I'm sick of all that preserved food."

"What I wouldn't give to see Sarah and my little Annabelle right now."

After Will said that sentence, all the soldiers fell quiet. A lot of them shook their heads in agreement with Will and some had a far away look like they were remembering the good times with their families.

I felt bad for them. I know how it feels. I hadn't been able to see Uncle Jacob since last summer-well that is until now.

I wish there was something I could do for them. Something to lift up their spirits. Something to make them feel at home. They fought in battles with giant alien robots to protect man kind and they won. That makes them heroes in my book and I bet if their families knew they would be proud. That's the problem though. No one knows that they helped save the world. I don't even think most of them got metals or a pay raise. (Well at least what my uncle keeps saying.)

Then I got an idea. It was perfect. I just needed a little bit of help.

I quickly pulled out my phone from my pocket and started to dial Amy's number. I didn't even have to wait 5 seconds before I could hear her voice on the other side of the line.

"Yo Trish what do ya want?"

"Hey Amy, can you help me with something?"

"Erm sure. What do ya need me to do?"

"Just wait let me get to a quieter place so that no one can hear me. Oh and once I tell you you'll have to keep it a secret OK?"

"Yea yea whatever just hurry I'm in a fight with Steve about whose guardian is cooler."

I face-palmed.

"You guys fight about the weirdest things sometimes."

"I know now get to some quiet place so we can talk!"

"OK OK sheesh."

I excused myself from the table and said good-bye to all the guys. Then I ran out to the back of the base where that tree was where I had first met Jazz at a few days ago. I climbed up and sat on one of the big branches.

"So Amy, let me tell you my plan."

* * *

:O GASP! What's Trisha's super epic plan of awesomeness? Is she gunna do something crazy like through a giant party with everyone drinking out of little tea cups?

Trisha: Dude, why would I do that. You made my character shy remember?

Oh yea, I forgot. But that doesn't mean I can't make you eat tons of sugary things and make you have a sugar rush and go around saying you're a banana. *hint hint maybe in a future chapter*

Trisha: GASP! You wouldn't dare!

Or would I? :)

Trisha: *Starts hitting me with a rubber chicken*

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Tip your hat to the chef

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. D: I wish I did though.

I'm sorry that it took me like more than a month to write this chapter. :O Computer games sucked me in and it took me a month to escape their jail of awesomeness. O.O But I won't be having any internet for a few weeks. So no internet=no getting sucked into computer games which hopefully= I will be able to write some more chapters of this fan-fiction. :)

* * *

"Trisha, did you seriously have to make me wake up super early, help you get all the items you need and bring them all to your house for your little plan on a freaking Sunday morning?"

"Well Amy you said you were going to help ya know." I say while putting some items in a large box.

"Well by help I thought you meant putting bows on presents or something like that"

I sighed. "Well Amy, then you should have known better huh?"

"Yea, I guess, but why not make Steve help you out with your plan?"

"Dude, you know how he gets around food. He'll most likely eat it all in less than five minutes. He's a freaking eating machine."

"Dude seriously. Every time he comes to my mom's restaurant on free home-made cookies day every month she never has any more for anyone because he eats them all! That's why they always come early in the morning now because they know the 'eating machine' is coming to town."

Its true Steve is a monster when it comes to eating, but he hardly ever gains any weight. He works out a lot and he turns all that food into muscle. I bet when he goes to high school, the girls will be all over him.

We started to burst out into uncontrollable giggles.

"Hey! What's going on down there?" I heard my mother ask sleepily from upstairs.

"Nothing mom. Just... talking about things."

"Well can you keep it down? It's my only day off all week and it would be nice if you could be quiet so I can relax and get some sleep."

"Sure thing mom."

"Good. Now I'm going back to bed." She said while yawning.

"I feel bad for your parents. They're always working."

"I know. I wanted to help them by getting a job to help pay the bills, but the only jobs around here are tour guides and stuff like that since our town is close to the beach and all. Plus who would hire a shy girl that freaks out when she talks to people?"

"You know my mom would so hire you to work at the restaurant if you wanted. She keeps telling me that she wants to repay you somehow since you gave her some of your secret recipes to let her use as some of the meals at her restaurant."

"That's nice of her to want to do that, but I gave her the recipes because I wanted to help, not for anything in return. And I don't want her to hire me just because of that. She already has tons of waiters/waitresses and I don't want her to have to spend extra money on me when I'm not really needed there."

"Come on please?"

"No."

"Can you at least think about it? You know it would make her happy if you said yes."

I sighed. "Alright fine."

We picked up all the boxes with the items in them and brought them to the front door.

There we waited for Jazz.

Jazz had agreed to help me with my plan by coming early to pick us up and bring us to base.

Amy and I sat there impatiently. Well at least Amy did. She can't sit around and do nothing for very long since she has ADHD.

"Gosh he's taking forever!"

"Amy, you sound just like Steve. He said the same thing yesterday."

"Eww gross. I'm nothing like him."

"Touché."

Amy playfully slapped me. It didn't hurt me, it felt like a tap on the cheek.

"Don't you say that word again or I shall have to make your life miserable."

"How? Are you going to throw skittles at me?"

"I don't know yet, but be warned!"

"Touché..."

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR SAYING THAT!"

"Phh yea right." I say while laughing.

"Touché."

"Touché!"

"TOUCHE!"

Amy and I kept playfully yelling the word trying to annoy each other, until we finally saw Jazz drive up the street.

We quickly put the boxes in his trunk and got in his alt-mode.

Now to wait to put this plan in action.

* * *

As soon as we got to base, I took my boxes and quickly went to the lunch room and went into the kitchen. Amy went with Jazz to the rec room to hang out with some people.

I unpacked my boxes and started to get everything ready.

Oh yea, that's right, I never told you what my plan was. Well I decided since the soldiers miss their homes so much and can't have any good tasting home-made food I would make them the best breakfast they ever would have probably here at base. I didn't have enough supplies to make enough food for all of them, but at least it's better than nothing. Don't think I don't know how to cook. I come from a long line of great chefs in my family so I know what I'm doing. Even though cooking isn't my lifelong dream, it still is one of my hobbies.

I started to mix of batter for some no bake cookies while turning on the oven and stove.

Then I put some bacon and eggs in the frying pans and then I got my recipe book and looked up how to make blueberry muffins.

While everything was cooking, I got an idea. No one was looking…so maybe I could put my headphones on and dance a little? I haven't danced in ages. Well to me it's been ages.

I put on my headphones on and turned on a random song.

My feet started moving to the beat and my body swayed back and forth.

I did random dance moves for a while. I felt free. Dancing is my life. It's part of me as I am part of it. I was so busy dancing it didn't really bother me when I picked up the broom and started to use it as a microphone as I sang to the song. Nothing could stop me now. I was too into the music to notice anything else. But for some reason I had a uneasy feeling like someone was watching me. I pushed that feeling aside and continued to dance to my heart's content.

Then I remembered my food on the stove and quickly turned off my music and made sure all of the food was ready for breakfast. I also took out the muffins from the stove and put them on the counter to cool.

Since I had nothing better to do and I hadn't heard anyone come into the cafeteria yet, I decided to turn on another song and dance some more.

I turned on Caramelldansen and started to dance like a freak...again.

I was so glad that like not very many people were around the cafeteria at this hour. Most of them were probably training or doing something else right now. So that meant I could dance like nobody was watching-since no one was. Well that is until I did a twirl and ended up looking straight at the kitchen door. And guess what I saw. I saw two guys.

One I immediately knew as Sam and the other I had no idea who he was. The guy had blonde hair with a streak of black in it, he was tall, in great shape and do I really have to go into detail? Can't I just say I almost swept me off my feet at first site? Well he would have if at that moment I saw them I hadn't jumped like 5 feet in the air while letting out a scream and then started to blush like a crazy person.

Sam stared at me trying to hold in a laugh.

The blonde guy next to him just stared at me in shock. Maybe because I screamed or something? But he only stared at me like that for a second or so because then he started to speak.

"Primus, Trisha are you alright? Sam and I didn't mean to startle you. We just came here to get Sam a snack."

How did this guy know me? I've never seen him before-at least I don't think so. But he did seem very familiar.

Sam started to laugh. "Yea sorry. We didn't mean to scare you. But what are you doing here anyway? Plus dancing..."

"Erm oh uh...I was uh...t-t-trying to s-surprise the s-soldiers with a g-good breakfast because the food here t-tastes bad and they were talking about how m-much they miss their homes and families so I decided to m-make them breakfast so that t-they would feel more at home. I said stuttering.

"Ah. So that's the wonderful smell of food that I noticed while walking down the hallway." Sam said smiling at me.

I felt a smile start to form at the corner of my lips.

"But it still doesn't explain why you were dancing." Sam stated.

My smile instantly faded. Gosh why did he have to bring that up?

"Uh I have to go. Just take some of the food if you want and give the rest to the guys when they come. Bye!" I say as I quickly run out the kitchen door trying to find someplace to hide.

I think I heard them yelling at me to come back but I just kept on running.

I ran through tons of hallways, until I finally stopped.

I leaned against one of the walls panting. I really need to work out more.

Embarrassment flooded up in me. Gosh I acted just like a child getting punished when Sam was talking to me. I tried to sound innocent and when that didn't work I ran away. How was I ever going to actually not be known as the shy girl around here?

Well at least it's a good thing I told them what to do with all the food. But I still couldn't help being paranoid about it. What if Sam dropped the food, or it tastes bad and everyone blames it on Sam or what if Sam eats everything and then becomes a mutant and turns everyone into tacos? OK, maybe not the last one. My mind tends to think of weird things when I'm panicking.

I couldn't stop being paranoid about it. I'd try to think of something else to take my mind off of everything that just happened but nothing worked.

Most days I hate the way I am now. I wish I could go back to how I used to be a two years ago before the incident happened that changed the way I am. I never used to freak out at every little thing and I wasn't shy or a goody-goody all the time. I used to not be shy and I used to go with the flow normally, but not anymore.

To put my worrisome mind at rest, I decided I would go back to the cafeteria just to make sure everything worked out right. But there was no way I was just going to just skip into there. I decided it would be best to just take a peek at everyone from the corner of one of the walls leading into there.

I only wanted to make sure everything was alright. I didn't need to do anything more.

I retraced my steps back down the hall I came from.

As I got to the front of the cafeteria, I silently placed myself against the wall and peeked around the corner.

A smile formed at my lips at what I saw.

My uncle was sitting at a table with a group of guys. Even though he was sitting far away, I could still hear him gloating about how his niece (me) was a good cook.

Sam must have told them I made all the food.

All the other guys I saw in there seemed to smile a lot more and they didn't act like war-hardened soldiers. It was like no one even noticed that they were in a secret military base filled with giant alien robots.

It seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves. It looks like my plan was a success.

I let out a happy sigh and pushed myself off the wall.

No need to go into the cafeteria right now. I didn't want everyone to thank me and I didn't want to start gloating about how good a cook I was and everything else. My uncle was already doing that enough.

Instead I slowly walked down one of the hallways to the rec room.

Being with friends is better than being the center of attention.


End file.
